Woman on Top
by CretianStar
Summary: Lord Pomfrey is as arrogant as his descendent. But well Captain Fritton alters his perspective temporarily. A pinch of naughtiness. Whole lot of woman on top though. Ancestor story, not quite Camilla and Piers!


A/N: Hey so I started this **last** year and finished it **this** year! Yay to continuation errors that are probably in here!

Honestly though, minor naughtiness, if that, nothing really explicit but probably a little crude. Eh Enjoy!

* * *

Lord Pomfrey watched in fury as Captain Fritton knotted the ropes around his wrists, the pistol aimed at his head. Glaring down the barrel he watched as the vile man finished the last bow knot with a flourish and stepped back.

"You won't get away with this Fritton." He hissed, wig bouncing in his anger.

"On the contrary _Lord_ Pomfrey I think I will." The brute before him began to walk away but turned slowly on the spot. "Just one more thing." The curled dark hair was removed to leave blonde silky tresses that made Pomfrey's jaw drop.

"You're just a woman?!" He hissed. Fury boiled away that he had been duped by a mere woman.

"There's nothing just about me darling." She smiled lazily at the man bound before. She took two steps and towered above him once more. Her hand brushed against the wig and tugged it off his head revealing cropped dark hair.

"Don't you even dare." Robert Pomfrey held her glare and tugged fruitlessly at the ropes that cut into his delicate noble flesh.

"Dare what Robert? You'll discover that you'll enjoy a woman on top." She grinned at him and knelt astride him.

"You wouldn't Fritton." He spat and was furious as her hands ran along the length of the white shirt. His words dissolved into spittle laced incoherency as she unlaced his shirt. He threatened her, shouted obscenities and then felt her sea calloused fingers scrape across his collar bone.

"Says who Robert?" She leant in and kissed the spot below his ear, taking the soft lobe into her mouth and suckling, hiding the smirk at the soft moan that slipped from his lips.

"Fritton." There was no threatening tone only a soft groan. "Please." His hips buck against hers and there's a moment when she draws back and the pair lock eyes. She sees the submission in his eyes, he acknowledges it and presses forward to capture her lips once more. But she pulls away, smiling at the confusion.

"Look what you missed out on Robert. After all when you send a list of demands of what is expected of a future wife you have to expect the girl to run." She whispers and stares into the eyes of her once betrothed. The betrothed she ran away from when she realised just how awful he was. He was awful as a person but upon meeting the arrogant obnoxious man something niggled in her body. He aroused something in her that she had only felt a few times before. But now she watched the uncomprehending horror and anger unfurl across his features he started to shout and swear once more.

"You!? You're Alice Fritton?" He screeched as she stood up from his lap again.

"Isn't it lucky we never met in person before I decided to run…?" Alice smiled again at him. "You are rather attractive in that pompous manner, maybe I should've had you first." She grinned. Her now first mate, James Carraway who had discovered and shielded her from any outcomes had also taught her the finer points of making love. He was a generous lover, unlike most of the sailors she had since encountered after running away aged 15. Carraway was her closest confidante, but the pair never considered themselves monogamous, he chased too many women when they docked and well she wasn't the jealous type anyway.

"How dare you?!" He yelled.

"Hush your noise Pomfrey, enjoy what is being offered to you." She grinned. He really was attractive and stirred that tell-tale feeling of want inside of her body. She once again seats herself, straddling his lap, tugging his wig clear from his head, revealing the darker curls. "Much better." She gripped the curls, pulled his head back and bared his neck for her kisses, which she planted across his throat, grinning when he let out a mew of pleasure.

Alice peppered more kisses, interspersed with bites up the repulsive man's throat, until she reached behind his ear which is when she pulled back. He was taking deep shuddering breaths, she could feel his member beneath her. She'd stripped his trousers from him before she'd lashed his legs to the sturdy wooden chair. When he'd been so rudely stripped of his fineries, he'd presumed the cad had been stealing his clothes, not so. Although the delicate fabric was bundled neatly on the top of the mountain of treasures on the table, as if Alice was indeed going to be stealing clothes as well.

"Now Pomfrey, my men will be clearing out the ransom we have here in about ten minutes so what do I do with you?" She hummed, shifting her seat slightly, listening to the groan that rose from his throat. He seemed inexperienced, no doubt he was awfully prim, sex was for making babies no doubt; candles blown out, nightgowns hoisted up, under the covers. Oh the things she could shock this man with… she decided against it and opted to lift herself from his lap and strip off her own hose. He was stiff and she was more than happy to assist him with the issue that was burning between her legs.

As she had said she only had ten minutes, by which point she had managed to get herself off; looking her adversary straight in the eye as she climaxed around him.

"Oh dear…" She panted, pulling herself away. "Look at the time." She snatched at her hose. "I have to be off." She grinned back at him when he started to spit and shout again. "Best cover you up." She flicked the nightgown down over his member once more, still swollen and hard, now covered in her juices.

"Fritton, don't you dare! I'll out you to your men. I'll get you back Fritton you whore!" He screamed again, fighting against his bonds. He froze though when she drew closer once more, swiping his wig from the floor and setting it on his head.

"I haven't charged you for my services." She grinned again. "Unless you count that." Her own wig was firmly in place as the men from her ship knocked and crowded into the room "Lads clear it out. I'm sure Lord Pomfrey wishes to be back in London, let's not delay him now shall we." The gruff manly voice was back and 'Archibald' Fritton oversaw the removal of the horde, not Alice.

"Your Captain is a woman! A woman, a she-devil, a jezebel!" Pomfrey began to rage and the men in the room turned, then turned to look back at their swashbuckling rogue of a captain before they pealed into laughter.

"Aye and I'm a swan!" One of them crowed.

"Sod the swan, haven't you seen me, I'm one of her Majesty's horses!" Another cackled but soon the loot was clear and only Alice remained.

"Told you you'd enjoy a woman on top." She winked and headed for the door. "Maybe next time PomPom." She grinned and left with a bang. "GENTLEMAN WE'RE LEAVING!" Archibald roared and the men were soon back aboard their own ship, The Black Rose.

They left in the dark once more, the men still alive, left half trapped below decks would be able to get out soon enough but The Black Rose would be gone by then.

It was omitted from Pomfrey's account of the event to the members of his little group who attempted to de-throne the Queen that he had been bested by a woman. It was already shameful that he had lost the ransom and therefore foiled the plot to remove the Queen by his own hand, he did not need to admit that the weaker sex had been his downfall.

The scourge of the seas known as Archibald Fritton vanished into myths and legends though when Robert went to court to watch one of the more popular playwrights he felt he had seen the twinkling eyes before. It would not be until he was offering his insincere congratulations to the Players, introduced by the Earl of Southampton that he placed the face before him.

"Ah Pomfrey this is William Shakespeare. I was just recounting your mishap at sea to my dear friend William…" Southampton said gaily, but the sense of failure lurked beneath the tones.

"The scoundrel Fritton wasn't it?" Shakespeare bowed his head to the man but there was a twinkle in _his_ eyes.

"Dreadful creature." Robert said through unmoving lips.

"Well he seems to be dead and buried now my Lord, let's hope your luck stays with you whilst on land." William smiled slightly, his grin widening when Southampton was called away. He leant closer to Lord Pomfrey, accent dropping, lips practically pressed to the man's ear, sending goose-bumps down Pomfrey's side. "Did you discover that you liked a woman on top?" He smiled, bowed once more and left to oversee the removal of his set from court. At this point Southampton joined Pomfrey once more.

"Isn't he something? The most marvellous mind and imagination I have ever come across." Southampton looked at the retreating figure. "I wonder if he can be called to our cause." He whispered slightly.

"I doubt it highly." Pomfrey fumed and swore revenge on the vanished creature, ignoring the burning in his loins as he hard on pressed against the scratching material of his hose. "He seems too under the thumb of his own wife."


End file.
